space_engineers_tank_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Civilian (QIC)
Whilst QIS and QIGF handle the military aspect of Quantum Industries, QIC is designed to handle the civilian aspect. Due to the culture of Quantum Industries, this can still cross over to military uses, however it is not combat related. This can include areas such as schooling, food production, mining, and research. School In Quantum Industries, school is very practical based. Children often start school at the age of 6, learning English, Maths, Science, and basic close range hand to hand combat. When the children get to the age of 10, the close range combat is taken to more advanced levels, and whilst the other 3 subjects are kept the same, a fifth subject is added, often being music or art. This encourages that the students come up with their own creative thinking. Finally, when children reach the age of 14, the close range combat training splits into 2 different subjects: Ranged attacks, and survival skills. The students then follow this until the graduation age of 18, where they are presented with a choice. Stay in the civilian sector, or go into one of the two military branches. Those who stay in the civilian sector will take a 1-2 year course on their chosen field in the sector. E.g. mining. Food production Let it not be said that just because Quantum Industries is a military focused faction, that key areas such as food production go to waste. Instead, the people in food production are taught that if it was not for them, then the military aspects of QI would fall apart, and all jobs in QI, civilian or not, are treated with the upmost of honour. Food production is a pretty simple field in QI. In school, basic food production skills are already taught in the survival skills subject, from the ages of 14-18. This makes sure that there is already a basic knowledge of key foods that are good for nutrients that can be produced in most areas. However, after this, a 1 year course is taken explaining other food types, how to meet supply with demand, as well as how to get the maximum yield out of their harvests possible. They are also taught what each type of plants/animals used for production need in terms of nutrients, environment, etc. Finally, once this course is passed, the people who have taken the course can go on to food production. This is a pretty simple life, and does not have too much that can be explained. Just simple farming, albeit, often on a slightly larger scale than what most are accustomed to. Mining Being one of the key cornerstones of Quantum Industries, mining is often seen as a fundamental aspect of the faction. As with food production, the first teachings are in survival skills, where they are taught how to spot ore in asteroids, as well as how to grind down ships for parts. Then, once students graduate at the age of 18, they are put on a 2 year course on mining. The reason for the increased length of the course is not only do the students have to be aware of how to mine asteroids, they also have to be aware of how to mine planets, dealing with increased natural gravity, mining gas giants, modification to mining vehicles to make them effective for the job at hand, as well as refinement of ores. Once this training is completed, the members will often start fairly easy mining the planet of their training. However, this will then get increasingly harder as they start mining asteroids, salvaging for scraps from damaged/destroyed ships, and finally mining on planets with high gravity. Research Research was one of those areas in QI that was very tricky to categorise in the civilian sector. Unlike the other areas in QI, as soon as research students graduated at 18, they went straight into work, trying to find out more information about the universe. Then, once a month, The head of R&D (The military's research department), would come in and investigate the projects being researched. If he deemed them to have significant military application, the researcher would be moved to R&D, where they would abandon all possible civilian applications, in favour of military ones. However, they would also receive increased funding when transferring to R&D Category:QI